Parish Diaries
by IrisOfTheRainbow
Summary: Parish Diaries: Bella is a 6457 year old vampire working for the Volturi, but she completely resents it. One flash of her power is all it takes to get out of their grasp. She flees to Canada and disguises herself as a horse at Parish Ridge riding stables.
1. Prologue

**Parish Diaries**: Bella is a 6457 year old vampire working for the Volturi, but she completely resents it. One flash of her power is all it takes to get out of their grasp. She flees to Canada and disguises herself as a horse at Parish Ridge riding stables. But she soon discovers she's not the only vampire hiding there. OOC. A little of my own fantasies mixed in *blush*. ExB

**Yay! My second story! Loving this! Just soes you knows, I don't beg for reviews, I don't hold chapters hostage for reviews so, reviews? DON'T NEED 'EM!**

**Disclaimer: Parish Ridge Stables is a real place, it's in Burlington Ontario, and it is where I ride! So, I don't own Parish. Onward to the story!**

**S.M.: * clears throat loudly * I think you forgot something.**

**Disclaimer: What did I forget?**

**S.M.: I OWN TWILIGHT AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS, NOT YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, right… I OWN TWILIGHT AND ALL RELA-**

**S.M.: No! what I meant was- oh never mind! Mine, not Iris'! * dejectedly walks away ***

**Disclaimer: Yeah, what she said.**

**Prologue!**

**BPOV**

**Volturi castle (which is in Volterra) … I know, obvious X { P (moustache smiley sticking out his tongue with his eyes closed)**

I'm Isabella Swan. I'm _the _most valuable member of the Volturi. That's right, not _one of _the most valuable, _the _most valuable. But, they keep me under high security, due to my tendencies to run away, disobey, and kill the odd vampire or two. I also feed off animal blood, which is quite simple to come by, and completely harmless to the world's human population.

Yuppers, that's me.

I know, you're thinking I sound like the type of vampire that would be killed by the Vulturi in a heartbeat (ironic), but there are two reason's that they keep me alive and around:

One: I could kill any or all of them without giving it a second thought.

Two: I have the one and only version of complete molecular, mental and spiritual mutation. In other words, they'd be dead as dust if I were to _accidentally _turn the air around their bodies into fire, burning their animated corpses until nothing is left but a sickeningly sweet smelling incense and a pile of ashes.

Or, I could shove their foot down their throat.

Yeah, the life of Isabella Swan is sw_eee_t.

**I know, it's the prologue. Fun. So, I wasn't sure if anyone would actually enjoy this story (don't worry, Bella breaks out of Volterrra). So this will be the only time I'll **_**ever **_**ask for reviews. If you like the idea, puh-lease let me know.**

**Lot's of Love**

**Iris de la Rainbow (a little crappy French thrown in there. If you don't use it, you'll lose them… I mean **_**IT…**_** okay maybe I don't lol)**


	2. Chapter 1 Sweetest Escape

**Hey hey party people! Loving you alls, thanks for the review! OK, so I know it's been a while, but I've been super busy, with course selection and whatnot. To clear this up for you, I like reviews, they make me happy, but I really don't need them, so if you don't feel like reviewing, that's no problem.**

**Disclaimer: Oh wow. So we're in Canada, eh? That means it's NOT Forks, so that part would belong to me, right?**

**Iris: Sorry D thing, but Ontario belongs to Canada, which belongs to the world, not you. Also, Parish Ridge is owned by James and Natalie Parish.**

**Disclaimer: Oh FINE! Can I keep the horses though?**

**Iris: Some will be the real names, some made up, so technically it's half and half.**

**Disclaimer: WOOOHOOO! I GET SOME PONY LOVE! Twilight isn't mine.**

**Iris: Or mine, regrettably. But Jasper, he's mine, so back off or I'll bite you!**

**Chapter 1: Sweetest Escape.**

**BPOV**

**STILL at Volturi castle : { D (hope y'all like my moustache smileys, they are amazing!)**

Okay, that's it. I've HAD it! Caius has gone too far this time. What am I freaking out about? you may ask. Well, Caius said that I was 'commissioned' to make his and Aro's favourite pet, Jane, stronger than she was, what with my 'abilities'. Well, no way. I like being strongest!

So of course, I threw a fit, using my mental mutation to throw Jane into a screaming fit on the floor. Immense agony doesn't even begin to describe her feelings.

I was escorted to my room with two guards outside my door and two inside my room, along with that perverted ass Felix in my bathroom (eww).

And so, here I am now, being watched by two pairs of eyes, sitting on my unnecessary bed, remembering what happened only minutes ago.

And what am I going to do about it?

I'm going to leave.

"Sorry boys, it's been fun, but I've got a non-life to live!" As the guards began to run towards me, I vanished, using molecular mutation to transfer all the molecules in my body to a random place in the world.

I still wasn't used to the extraordinary feeling of having my molecules separated and flying through air and water and space and time and life. It was a constant tingle, making me feel like jelly but still solid in a way that was quite pleasant. I hope I never get used to it.

I still can't control _where _I go, but I'm getting better. A while ago, I decided Canada would be a nice place to hide, I've been planning for a while. The Volturi would never find me, especially in a huge country filled with so many wonders. I could live in the over-populated city, or maybe in the frozen arctic islands. I'll find out soon.

As soon as I thought it, my body rematerialized in what seemed to be a horse pasture. _Rolling country side, sounds good in the sense of hunting and hiding_. It was a horse riding school.

I could go in as a rider… but where's the fun in that? So, I decided I'd disguise myself as a horse. I felt the familiar tingle flow through my animated corpse as I slowly took shape.

I looked around with my new head, _wow, I can see almost completely around my body._ I am… an Andalusian, a famous Spanish breed of horse. I'm pure white, have a long wavy mane and tail. My eyes are still their beautiful butterscotch though, so I'm happy.

I walked right into their pasture, waiting for someone to notice.

After an hour or so of learning how to act, grazing, pawing the ground, the occasional whinny or tail swish, a young teen, probably 15 or 16, came up to the pasture with a lead rope.

She spotted me and took slow, cautious steps toward me. I didn't run.

"Well hey there beautiful, where'd you come from?" she asked in an okie accent. I nickered softly.

"Ain't you the loveliest lil' thang on the southern side of Ontario!" the girl twanged on. She muttered something about going to get the stable owner and walked off.

A few moments later, a tall man with black, curly hair and an obvious farmers tan came to the gate with the okie girl from before.

"Well Erika, you really are right," exclaimed the farmer man. "An honest to goodness wild horse standing calm as can be in the middle of our pasture."

"Told you, James (not evil James). Ain't she a beaute! Are you gonna keep her?" Erika was practically vibrating, her straight blond hair flying wildly around her face.

James seemed deep in thought for a few moments before replying, "We'll have one of the stable hands check her out. If she's safe to ride then we might put her as a school horse. Always need good ones. Go get her a halter, use Devon's. It should fit," James ordered her and she quickly ran off.

She returned with a large halter and two little munchkins trailing behind her. I was never one for kids, but they were the cutest creatures I'd seen in a long time. One was presumably five or four years old with big blue eyes and flowing golden brown hair. The other was a toddler, or just older, and really caught my attention. She had a head full of chocolate curls and glassy brown doe eyes that stared up at me in wonder. She reminded me so much of- no! I wouldn't think of that.

Erika came right up to me and slipped the halter onto my head slowly, as if she were nervous. I stood still and let her adjust it. She then clipped the lead rope on and led me out of the pasture, with James and the two kids following in tow.

I was brought into a hallway with stalls lining both sides and humans dressed in riding attire, from cowboy hats to riding helmets and vests. Horses turned and stared as I walked in, and I could feel what they were telling me: _Hi _a timid brown mare spoke. I nodded my head in her direction. _How's it hanging, beautiful? _A grey stallion was eyeing me up and down, and let loose a whinny. I snorted back at him, as a sign I wasn't interested. Geez, even males of _other _species are attracted to me.

And that's when I sensed him. A figure moving through the perfectly illuminated hall, but seeming as if he was shrouded in shadow. The horses in the stalls backed away as he passed. A vampire.

**I really want to write more, but this is all way more than I planned on writing, so enjoy it. My chapters won't always be this long. Sorry for all the horse lingo, it was necessary. If you feel really lost, you can either google the terms or just ask me.**

**Lot's of Loves**

**Iris**


	3. Chapter 2 Wanna Go For A Ride?

**Yeah! I can't believe I'm writing for you guys AGAIN tonight. I can't help it, I've become addicted to my own story. So, do any of you guys know who the mystery rider/vampire is? Of course you do, it's pretty obvious! Now, as is customary, I will say a Disclaimer.**

**James (not evil James): Iris, Can I say it? Please?**

**Bella: No way, human, I get to say it!**

**Edward: Sorry, but neither of you get to say it, this is MY TIME TO SHINE!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! HA!**

**James, Bella, Edward: Aww, no fair!**

**Chapter 2: Wanna go for a Ride?**

**Parish Ridge Stables**

_**Previously: And that's when I sensed him. A figure moving through the perfectly illuminated hall, but seeming as if he was shrouded in shadow. The horses in the stalls backed away as he passed. A vampire.**_

He was suddenly fully illuminated, and I saw the most extraordinary sight in the world. This vampire was the real deal.

His gloriously pale skin stood out in stark contrast to his metallic, red-brown hair. He had perfect lips, looking so soft and delicate, when I knew how granite hard they really were. But what shocked me was his eyes. They were the same golden hue I'd become accustomed to seeing in my reflexion. He was vegetarian too.

That was when I finally noted his expression. Extreme frustration and concentration morfed his features, too perfect for even a vampire.

I stepped forward, and in a sign of respect, slightly lowered my head. He did the same, his movement imperceptival to a human's eyes.

Erika's voice brought me out of my stupor. "So Edward, are you sure you can handle her? We don't know how tame she is." As if she had to worry about him, he's a vampire for Christ's sake!

He smiled the most amazing lopsided grin and replied in a velvet smooth voice "Shouldn't be a problem. If you don't mind, I'd like to tack up alone." Not just the four who had brought me in, but everyone who had been in the hall ran through a door which presumably led to a viewing area of the arena.

"So, where did you come from?" He was pointedly asking, so I shifted into one of my favorite human disguises, the trouble child. Spiked black hair, obscene amounts of eyeliner and grey eyes, all black clothes (**my look in real life…sometimes!**).

"Just escaped out of Volterra. Been in for too long. How about you? Seems like an odd place for a vampire to settle down."

He seemed a bit hesitant, then answered, "It is. I'm hiding here. The Volturi have been trying to recruite me for quite some time now. I'm Edward, by the way. I live with my father and mother and brothers and sisters. But I spend a majority of my time here, even if I rarely ride. The horses know what I am."

"A _family. _I never thought it possible. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm the only vampire in known history to have a full power for molecular, mental and spiritual mutation. That is why the Volturi kept me, despite my… diet." Edward laughed, the sound was better than any symphony I'd ever heard in my 6000 years of existence. "So, why are they after you?"

"I'm a mind reader. Not like Aro, though. I can hear the mind of any creature within a certain radius…except for you, Isabella." He was suddenly staring intensely at me, and I felt like I wanted to bear my non-existent soul to this man I've met only minutes ago.

I felt my form wavering from its current form, and my brown waves of hair cascaded down my shoulders. He seemed mildly shocked, his eyes widening a few millimeters. I turned my head away and said curtly "Well, let's get this trial ride over with," and returned to my designated horse form.

He quickly put a saddle on my back, but so gently, stroking my shoulder as he went. I wasn't sure if it was habit for him, or if he was one of the many males to cop a feel of me. Either way, I couldn't ignore the spark that shot through my body when he stroked my shoulder.

I pretended not to notice as he put the bridle on my face. The bit was horrid, a metal bar that goes in your mouth, it was very unpleasant. He apologized, as if he knew. Was he just toying with me about not being able to read my mind? No. He would've known why I was here if he could.

I was being led into the arena as it emptied, the riders quickly climbing the steps to the arena's viewing area.

"Everyone has always wanted to see me ride. They're thinking this could be their only chance," Edward whispered quietly to me.

He adjusted the stirrup length to fit the size of his leg and hopped up. The weight was strangely pleasant.

"Do you know what each leg command means when you're being ridden?" He sounded uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. I nodded my head and he nudged me into a walk.

Our bodies moved perfectly coordinated. Each of my steps was reciprocated with a leg action or slight shift of weight from him. He's a good rider. His foot became more insistent and I broke into a flowing trot, lifting my hocks well, extending my legs and arching my neck.

He seemed impressed as he began to post to my beat. It felt so wonderful, being connected to someone like this. I felt like I could trust Edward.

His outside foot inched behind the girth and gave a light tap, and I jumped into a smooth canter. My lead was correct and he was sitting deep but light, perfect for jumping. He was going to jump me.

That was when I heard what sounded like a P.A. system turn on, and James' voice blared through the speakers "Don't work her too hard, Edward. She looks trained to me, try jumping another day. Put her away for now." He brought me to a halt and jumped off, being almost immediately swarmed by the country girls who had been watching.

I turned my ears back and lowered my head slightly as a sign of aggression, and they quickly ran off. He turned to look at me, but I had a completely innocent expression on my face. He smirked and patted the side of my neck, pushing my mane out of the way. The same shock was there even now.

"Well then, let's get going and clean you up." He knew perfectly I didn't need cleaning, I don't sweat, but it is customary so…

I snorted and he led me in. He removed the bridle and saddle gently and ran the soft brush over my lightly dusted coat. I nickered at the feeling. It was so calming. Edward combed my mane and tail and lightly braided them both. He picked the dirt out of my feet and brought me out to the pasture.

"You really will have to meet my family." He said, and caught me a little off guard. I gave him a look of confusion and he did his chime chuckle. "I mean, since you'll be staying here for a while I assume, you'll have to speak with Carlisle about hunting ranges and such. And…" he looked away, "I'm sure Alice will have so much fun with a morphing Barbie doll" he looked back and chuckled again.

I decided I'd had enough one-sided conversation and chose which disguise I'd use. Hmm… how about the cheerleader. Blond hair, blue eyes, voluptuous… definitely not me.

I began shifting, but my hair wouldn't go blond. The rest of me was fine, but I had my normal, brown locks. I shook my head, trying to get them to go blond. My hair just wasn't complying. Whatever.

"No way am I playing Barbie. Edward… you know I'm hiding. If Demitri picks up my brainwaves, even though he can't hear me, he'll come and find you too. I can only be in human form sometimes." I looked down. I felt bad for Edward. He was trying to be my friend and I was pushing him away.

His finger was under my chin and pulled my face up so I'd be looking directly at him. "Don't worry about them finding you. I'll keep you safe, Isabella" The instant he said my name, I began shrinking, getting shorter, slimmer. I was about 5' 4" when I stopped. My height.

**Okay guys, hope you like, took me long. So sorry, Parish Ridge Stables is in Burlington, not Brampton. SORRY! I'll be working to keep chapters longer, 'cause I love you!**

**Ciao for now**

**Iris**


	4. Chapter 3 I'm Isabella

**Okay, I'm officially freaked out. I love my story. LOVE IT. I'm going to continue writing, but will be getting rid of 'Of Another Kind' and starting some other fanfiction. I was thinking about writing one about how Bella is a big business insurance worker and Edward is a hobo : P Yeah, I'm messed up. **

**Disclaimer: I really hope you people read these things, they take me a while to think up!**

**Iris: YOU?! I'M the one that writes these!**

**Disclaimer: Uh, no. It's ME.**

**Iris: I think I'd know who writes them, seeing as it's ME!**

**Jasper: You do know that you two are the same person, just with different labels, right?**

**Iris and Disclaimer: Seriously? Oh…**

**S.M.: Well…**

**Iris and Disclaimer: Well what?**

**S.M.: Aren't you going to…you know? Mine, not yours?**

**Iris and Disclaimer: OH YEAH! Twilight doesn't belong to us, or me, or her, or him, or them or… I'M SO CONFUSED!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Parish Ridge Stables**

**Previously: **_**His finger was under my chin and pulled my face up so I'd be looking directly at him. "Don't worry about them finding you. I'll keep you safe, Isabella" The instant he said my name, I began shrinking, getting shorter, slimmer. I was about 5' 4" when I stopped. My height.**_

**BPOV**

I was surprised to say the least. Every time this man said my name, I was revealed more and more. Maybe if I just stay a horse, he'll never see the true me. I can't afford to show the real me, I'll be discovered. Fast.

"Thank you, Edward. For your hospitality. I'd… I'd really like to meet your… your family." I smiled up at him, he was too perfect. He would be an amazing friend, so caring.

He smiled a blinding smile that made me want to keep it on his face for ever. He was captivating, tantalizing, kindly, sophisticated, perfect. And, bit by bit, my old, imperfect self, was beginning to reveal itself to this god. A tricycle next to a motorcycle.

"I'd like that a lot. When would you like to come over?" He was still all smiles and hope. I just have to tell him.

"Edward. I can't leave here now. I probably shouldn't even be human for this long. Do you think they would be opposed to coming here to meet me?" I was so unsure of his coven's ability to control themselves. How would they fare around humans with adrenaline rushes and huge animals cowering at their every move?

"I'm sure Alice has already seen our conversation and they will all be here momentarily." He said it jokingly, but with a hint of seriousness.

"Who's Alice? What do you mean, _seen_?" Was she his mate? It was probable, but he never mentioned a mate, only brothers and sisters. Why was I so concerned about it?

"Alice is one of my sisters, along with Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett, their mutual others are my brothers. Wait, I'm sure you've already met Carlisle, he stayed with the Volturi for a while." He seemed surprised that I had not slapped my head and said '_of course I know Carlisle!_'.

"Well, I was first possessed by the Romanians, but the Italian Volturi claimed me quite recently, only 49 or so years ago. You didn't answer me. What did you mean when you said Alice has seen us already?"

Just then, a sleek black Mercedes screeched to a halt in the parking lot. Okay, maybe I overreacted. I was already a horse by the time the car was at a complete stop, cantering to the other side of the paddock.

A small girl with ivory white skin and hair that was more black than the car practically bounced out first. She was gorgeous, of course, I could see that even from 100 yards away. She had the grace of a Juillard dancer and carried herself with playful spirit and elegance. Next a tall blond stepped out calmly, one sleek heel at a time. She had a body that a model would sell their soul for and platinum blond hair down to her hips. She looked pretty bored, but still heartbreakingly beautiful. My dwindling self confidence was just reduced to negatives. The man that stepped out next scared me, and that's saying a lot. He was at least three feet taller than the fairy girl, with muscles bulging from everywhere you could develop muscles, dark brown curly hair and dimples. I was baffled as to how he had fit into the car in the first place. A blond man, still quite burly, but not so much as Muscle Man, stepped out next, his hair that of a surfer, wildly tossed around his pained face. I guess he's not quite used to bloodlust yet. Then, an older looking, but still handsome blond man stepped out of the driver's seat, and walked over to the other side to open the door for a motherly-looking woman, petite, with caramel curls framing her face. The fairy bounced over to Bloodlust and started tugging him towards Edward, Muscle Man and Blondie following them. Momma and Daddy came quickly after.

"Isabella?" Edward began frantically looking around him, not having noticed I had run off before. I'm not quite sure, but I think he sniffed the air, then turned his head right towards me. "Isabella, please, come meet my family."

I trotted over to them trying to exude as much confidence as I could. I didn't want these vampires thinking I was weak.

"So Edward, Alice made us all come here so you could introduce us to a horse?" Muscle Man was obviously clueless. Blondie smacked him upside the head.

I nudged Edward in the shoulder with my nose. He took a quick look at me then began introducing his family.

"Isabella, this is my mother and father, Esme and Carlisle," he nodded at Momma and Daddy, "Emmett and Rosalie," Muscle Man and Blondie, "and that is Jasper and Alice," Bloodlust and the fairy. "Alice sees the future and Jasper feels and controls others' emotions." Oh. So that's what he meant by Alice already seeing us.

"I remember hearing so much about you, Isabella. The Volturi were quite obsessed with possessing you." Carlisle spoke. I growled lowly at the mention of the Volturi.

"What's so special about a horse Carlisle?" Emmett was still quite clueless. I decided to have some fun. I felt the familiar tingle and morphed my body to exactly match his.

"I dunno, what _is _so special about a horse?" He looked pretty shocked, then blurted out,

"COOL!"

I began laughing, and so did everyone else, except Edward.

"Isabella, if you could entertain them later, I thought this was supposed to be a serious discussion." I nodded and turned into a little hick girl.

"Sure thing, Edward. Just let me cover." I quickly turned a rock into a duplicate of my horse form and it quickly began grazing. Their jaws were all hanging wide open. "Well, are we going or not?"

We headed toward the car, Alice bobbing by my side.

"So, Bella, we're going to be best friends! Would you like to go shopping? Bella why did you stop?" I had planted my feet the moment her bell voice had started chiming. I truned to her with an ice cold glare. She looked so little and sad, but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment.

"My name is Isabella." I didn't say anymore.

We all got into the car, and it was pretty silent. Carlisle was driving like a maniac, but it was still taking forever.

"What's the address?" I was tired of sitting.

Edward gave me the address and I said that I'd meet them there. They all looked at me funny when I felt the tingle take over my body.

When I opened my eyes I was at the front gate in front of their house. Well, 10 yards away from it. I walked the remaining distance. They had a lovely home, it was large compared to normal homes but pretty small when compared to the Volturi's castle. I liked it. It seemed like a home, not just a house.

I waited for what was probably 40 minutes until their car pulled up. Edward jumped out fast as… something really fast and had his arms around my body crushing me to him. The electric shock was still there, but I couldn't help noticing how our bodies molded together.

He began stroking my back. "You scared me so much, so much Isabella. Why did you disappear?" He pulled away slightly and looked down into my eyes.

I couldn't be coherent looking into his eyes, so deep and full of care. I turned my head away and answered, "I was bored just sitting there, so I decided to test my transport skills. I'm getting a lot better." I smiled a bit at the end. I was getting better at this, I was only 10 yards away.

"You scared me so much, don't ever do that again!" He pulled me to him again, then seemed to notice what he was doing. In an instant, Edward was a foot away from me, looking away, running his hand through his metallic locks. "I'm sorry, that was very forward of me."

I smiled at his shyness and wrapped my arms around him once again.

**So, you likey? Took a bit, but it was worth it! Thank you, my reviewer. You are the reason I keep going… well, that and I'm in love with this story. So I was going to write another story. I haven't started yet, but it is hopefully going to be good. I name my stories after songs, so I was going to have stories called: Stab My Back, Paralyzer, House of Wolves ( nothing to do with Jacob ) , Rockstar, So What, Our Song, Summertime, Wanted Dead or Alive, Surrender, American Boy, Bus Driver's Song, Strangers Like Me, Move Along, Polkamon… well let's just say, there's a lot of them. So, I will be putting up a poll. It will have each of these songs and who wrote them. Listen to them, or read the lyrics and tell me which one you want me to base a story on next.**

**Loves to all!**

**Iris 3**


	5. Chapter 4 Impossible Affections

**I adore my story, I hope you all likey as much as I do! Ok, so my poll is up, but there's no voting going on! What's the meaning of this!? I have a major need to write, my plot bunny from this story, whom I have so lovingly named Poco, has invited all his plot bunny friends and they are having a muy loco fiesta… IN MY HEAD! You all know what happens when you put bunnies together. So c'mon! Vote please!**

**Disclaimer: I own Poco.**

**S.M.: I own everything else.**

**Disclaimer: Way to ruin my happy.**

**Chapter 4: Impossible Affection**

**Cullen Residence**

_**Previously: "You scared me so much, don't ever do that again!" He pulled me to him again, then seemed to notice what he was doing. In an instant, Edward was a foot away from me, looking away, running his hand through his metallic locks. "I'm sorry, that was very forward of me."**_

_**I smiled at his shyness and wrapped my arms around him once again.**_

**BPOV**

He didn't respond at first, but after a moment wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"My family left to give us some privacy." And sure enough, when I looked around, no one was there.

"…They like you already, you know. Even Rosalie. But Jasper is a bit resentful that you made Alice sad." He spoke after a couple minutes.

"I really am sorry about being so harsh with Alice, I just…I don't really think I can talk about it to a complete stranger…" I looked away from him, unable to handle what I might see.

"I see…" was his only reply. "…"

I then noticed that we were still in a fond embrace. I know it wasn't a romantic gesture, but to anyone looking in it would appear to be. My arms over his well-defined shoulders and around the back of his neck, his masculine arms wound tightly around my waist.

Edward seemed to notice too, but still we didn't let go. I felt so…complete, wrapped in his arms. So safe.

I looked up at him to see his eyes trained on mine. He leaned down hesitantly, and distantly I knew this wasn't supposed to be right. I wasn't supposed to be kissing a stranger. But at the moment, my brain wouldn't possibly be able to process anything except that this gorgeous vampire, who is absolutely stunning in every way, was about to kiss me, a powerful, but very dull-looking vampire.

He was about an inch away from my lips, when he whispered softly, "may I kiss you, Isabella?" His honey-sweet breath cascaded across my lips and I felt my body begin to tingle, but I was too distantly aware of it. It wasn't on the top ten priorities of my mind at that moment.

All I could do was whisper gently back. "Yes".

His lips were on mine and my world turned upside down. The electric shock had started us off, only to be replaced by an intense fire that I couldn't get enough of. I clung onto his neck for dear life, as his arms tightened around my waist.

My hands dove into his silken locks, pulling, twisting and eventually just running my fingers through them. That's when I felt his tongue drag along my bottom lip. I instantly opened my mouth for him and deepened the kiss. He tilted his head to get better access. I knew we'd technically never have to pull away, but his family was surely beginning to feel a bit awkward.

I pulled away and Edward began to place kisses along my jaw, down my neck, by my ear, but as he was about to capture my lips again, I stopped him.

I couldn't physically stop him, in fact my body was completely encouraging him to continue, but I had to stop him with my mind.

"Wow…"

"Edward, I have a feeling your family may have started to feel a bit awkward…" I tried to persuade him to go inside, I would have to be back at the stables ASAP, so I really had to talk about hunting ranges with Carlisle and whatnot.

"We've waited 90 years for you, I think they can wait for a few more minutes." He bent down again, but this time I let him. I couldn't help it, I'm weak. I'm also selfish for taking him away from any future he wanted. Edward was the type of man who would spend day and night with his woman, showering her with praise and affection and love. I was selfish and I wanted all that, but I also wanted him. I wanted to see him smile and make him laugh and keep his secrets and make love to him. But I couldn't promise either of us that. Because I'm a fugitive.

I finally managed to convince my body to let go of him.

"Come on Edward, everyone is waiting." His eyes widened and stared with blatant shock at my face. Something definitely wasn't right. I pulled out a pocket mirror and gasped at the sight.

Myself.

**So bit by bit, Bella is becoming herself again. Woot! I'm also going to post a blooper of this chapter, because when I was writing it originally, it ended in such an amazingly random way, but I didn't think you guys would want this story to end, so it'll just be posted as Chapter 4 Blooper.**

**Please vote at my poll! If I don't get votes then I may have to postpone updates! I'm sorry, I know I'm being mean, but it means more to me than reviews, so you can either review or do the poll. Or both if you really love me.**

**Just please don't hate me.**

**Love always, Iris**


	6. Chapter 4 Blooper

**Chapter 4: Blooper Version**

**Cullen Residence**

_**Previously: "You scared me so much, don't ever do that again!" He pulled me to him again, then seemed to notice what he was doing. In an instant, Edward was a foot away from me, looking away, running his hand through his metallic locks. "I'm sorry, that was very forward of me."**_

_**I smiled at his shyness and wrapped my arms around him once again.**_

**BPOV**

He didn't respond at first, but after a moment wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"My family left to give us some privacy." And sure enough, when I looked around, no one was there.

"…They like you already, you know. Even Rosalie. But Jasper is a bit resentful that you made Alice sad." He spoke after a couple minutes.

"I really am sorry about being so harsh with Alice, I just…I don't really think I can talk about it to a complete stranger…" I looked away from him, unable to handle what I might see.

"I see…" was his only reply. "…"

I then noticed that we were still in a fond embrace. I know it wasn't a romantic gesture, but to anyone looking in it would appear to be. My arms over his well-defined shoulders and around the back of his neck, his masculine arms wound tightly around my waist.

Edward seemed to notice too, but still we didn't let go. I felt so…complete, wrapped in his arms. So safe.

I looked up at him to see his eyes trained on mine. He leaned down hesitantly, and distantly I knew this wasn't supposed to be right. I wasn't supposed to be kissing a stranger. But at the moment, my brain wouldn't possibly be able to process anything except that this gorgeous vampire, who is absolutely stunning in every way, was about to kiss me, a powerful, but very dull-looking vampire.

He was about an inch away from my lips, when he whispered softly, "may I kiss you, Isabella?" His honey-sweet breath cascaded across my lips and I felt my body begin to tingle, but I was too distantly aware of it. It wasn't on the top ten priorities of my mind at that moment.

All I could do was whisper gently back. "Yes".

And then, the world exploded.

**Okay guys, that's the end of it! No more Parish Diaries, ever! This ends the story…so go away!**


	7. AN : Blooper

**Ok, A.N., some of you are confused…very confused. That last chapter is a blooper chapter. I sent it out to my bestest friend ever, because all her stories end when the world explodes. Please note, PARISH DIARIES IS NOT FINISHED!**

**I was, futilely, attempting a rarely used technique in my fanfiction, the blooper chapter. Whenever there is a chapter called 'Blooper' it means that it is just a humorous and completely nonexistent ending to the chapter. Of course, there will still be more Blooper chapters, just don't take them literally. Blooper chapters mean nothing and are merely a way for the author to take away stress from writing their book and attempting to humor their readers.**

**I apologize for the scare, and hope you will continue to read Parish Diaries… along with voting on my poll.**

**Always Loving you**

**Iris**

**P.S. I'd like you all to know, I got way more reviews when you thought this story was going to end. That hurt me, guys, in the gut. I could end this story anytime. I won't, but I like when you tell me you like. So I want to sincerely thank the one reviewer who has reviewed whether it was ending or not : brightmidnight23 . Thankyou, you are fabulous! Next chapter is super dedicated to you!**


	8. Chapter 5 Great Escape, Volturi's Eyes

**Wow, you guys are really showering the love on! And so, I'd like to shower you all with love, too! But, for this chapter, I had something in mind that a very special review from a certain cem1818 gave to me. So, instead of what I was planning before, I am going to give you all a super secrect special peek to…**

**WHAT THE VOLTURI ARE DOING!**

**Hope you like it, there will be multiple POV's, but will begin when Bella throws her fit or slightly before.**

**Disclaimer: Wow, have I ever done a regular disclaimer?**

**Everyone: Nope.**

**Amadeus: SQUACK!**

**Disclaimer: What was that?**

**Everyone: That was Amadeus, the music penguin.**

**Amadeus: SQUACK!**

**Disclaimer: OK… well then, Amadeus, would you like to do the honors?**

**Amadeus: SQUACK!**

**Disclaimer: …alrighty then… Twilight isn't mine.**

**Amadeus: I was just warming up you bullock chewing arse!**

**Chapter 5: Great Escape, Volturi's Eyes**

**Volterra**

**Caius POV**

Isabella. The vampire on all our minds. She almost killed Felix the other day. Something should be done, but Aro is far too delighted by her progress. I do believe he would allow her to murder nearly any member of our guard just for the sake of knowing she's still a killer.

I do believe she is becoming just a bit more civil, more reasonable. She was only supposed to be recruited so she could enhance the force of our guard, starting with Jane, of course.

Jane has noticeably become weaker since the arrival of Isabella. She is most likely doubting herself, seeing as her power does not affect Isabella. I want her in top form, especially if anything were to occur, at any moment.

I turned to my wife, who lay in our bed next to me. She smiled beautifully up at me. I can't imagine how Marcus is able to live without his mate. My Athendora is probably the only real reason I continue this way, apart from my bond with my brothers.

"Caius, my dearest, you seem almost in a dream. Is a certain trouble particularly fond of you tonight?" Speaking of my reason for living, here she spoke, her enchanting voice in a lilting tune, as if she were singing to me. And of course, I'd never want to hear another song ever again (**sorry Amadeus**).

"I apologize, my queen. Isabella has been haunting my conscience. She has all but exterminated tranquility from our guard."

"Perhaps a word with the young Romanian girl will clear any misunderstandings, Caius?" She was really attempting to make this all better. I completely did not deserve her.

"There are no misunderstandings with her, Athendora," I began as my fingers involuntarily began running through her corn silk smooth hairs. "She has made it perfectly clear that she has no loyalty to us, or even to the Romanians. We have attempted to make her more loyal by forcing her upon Felix, even with my dearest brother helping she develops no feelings for him but hatred." My hands left my lover's hair and gently stroked the skin under her dull red eyes. "Darling, we really should join our coven next time we are allowed to feed. You look positively famished."

"Well, it doesn't happen to be my fault that the last time we were going to feed, a certain vampire of mine pulled me away…" My word. My innocent creature is implying our last…session together.

"It also is not a fault of mine that you decided to look so ravishing. Athendora, we really will have to pick this up another time. Aro, Marcus and I were going to discuss with Isabella her first official job from us." My dearest merely nodded and placed her beautiful, snowy white hand to my face. I savoured moments like these, where her slightest touch would calm my raging inner fire.

I smiled gratefully at my lover and dutifully left to improve the guard.

Hopefully.

**Jane POV**

"Alec!" My brother was at my side before a second had passed.

"Jane. Is there a problem?" He was too calm! I _needed _someone to help me here. Be angry with me, hate Isabella with me.

"Of course there is a problem, Alec! Aro has made that shrew Isabella attempt to enhance my abilities!" I was really angry now. How dare Aro do this to me, like I wasn't doing enough now!

"How is that a bad thing, dear sister? You will become more powerful, therefore being favored more than dreadful Isabella," he tried to reason.

"But Alec, don't you see how degrading this is?! Having another vampire _boosting_ my power, as if I wasn't good enough for him now that he can change me! Why can't that blasted Isabella just disappear!" I finished my rant in time to check my wristwatch. Aro was expectin Marcus, Caius, Isabella and myself in his office now.

"I'll speak with you later, my dear brother. I'm needed in Aro's presence." I ran off to his office doors and slowly, for a vampire, opened them…

**Aro POV**

Jane was the last of our group to arrive, Caius and Isabella having been here three minutes ago.

"Ah, Jane, my pet. How have you been, dear?" My darling girl dancing over to me, planting a sweet kiss on my cheek.

Jealousy has been her main thought lately. Jealousy over Isabella.

"Well, I do believe it is only our wonderful Isabella who doesn't know why we have gathered here. Isabella, we would like you to use your abilities to enhance our guard. Starting with dear Jane here." Isabella was looking more than a little…furious? She is not allowed to be mad at us, we own her.

"Now now, Isabella, this was the only reason you were brought to us, we needed a stronger guard, and you were just the thing we needed to tip the scales in our favor," my brother tried to reason.

My Jane was suddenly on the ground, screaming in agony. I looked to Isabella, she looked furiously at Caius and I, but knew we weren't harmed them forgiving. Our guards immediately rushed in and dragged Isabella to her quarters.

Jane stood up awkwardly after a moment and excused herself.

"What has gotten into those girls?" my brother asked me. I sat at my desk and motioned for him to do the same. We didn't have to sit and rest, it was just habit.

"Jane has been jealous of the attention Isabella gets. Her mind told me. She's been having murderous ideas confined in hers and Alec's room. Plotting to make her disappear." I chuckled quietly.

"Yes, I can see that, but why? Jane knows that no one could replace her. We were only attempting to modify her. Why put such an amazing talent to waste?"

"Too true. Petty Jane. She really must learn to become more accepting of Isabella. She'll be around with us for the rest of eternity."

Just then, Felix and four other guards barged into our room.

"Felix! What is the meaning of this most pleasant surprise?" I put on my best smile for our strongest guard member. But his next words wiped that smile right off my pale face.

"Isabella is gone"

**Wow. So, I just needed to write this. As soon as I read that review I was all, 'I gotta write this!'. This is the first time I've ever written a Volturi POV, so I hope no one's disappointed. Hope you all liked my Caius/Athendora sweetness moment, I enjoyed writing about his sensitive side. Tell me what you think, and more votes for the poll would be appreciated!**

**Love always**

**Iris + Amadeus**

**P.S. SQUACK!**


	9. AN : Poll Results So Far

**Hey all, another A.N. don't worry, they don't interfere with the story, I just thought you'd be interested in the current poll results.**

**So, the songs that actually have votes are:**

**Do you Believe in Magic – Aly & AJ. 1 vote**

**Walking on Sunshine – Aly & AJ. 1 vote**

**Bring Me to Life – Evanescence. 1 vote**

**Nothing I've ever Known – Bryan Adams. 1 vote**

**Strangers Like Me – Phil Collins. 1 vote**

**Circus – Britney Spears. 1 vote**

**Broken – Seether ft. Amy Lee. 1 vote**

**Just So You Know – Jesse McCartney. 1 vote**

**Rockstar – Nickleback. 1 vote**

**Pain – Jimmy Eat World. 1 vote**

**Banana Phone – Raffi. 1 vote**

**Seventeen Forever – Metro Station. 1 vote**

**She's No You – Jesse McCartney. 1 vote**

**So What – Pink. 1 vote**

**Stupid Shit – Girlicious. 1 vote**

**What It Takes – Lola ( Camp Rock ) . 1 vote**

**Cowboy Take Me Away – Dixie Chicks. 1 vote**

**They each have one vote, which is kinda sad. Does no one share my taste in music?! Whatever. The ones that are underlined are the songs that I will use if no other option wins majority, mostly because I either like those songs or think they would make a wicked-awesome fanfic.**

**Loving All Of You**

**More Voting is Super Helpful**

**Iris**


	10. Chapter 6 Path of Ultimate Destruction

**Okay, last chapter was very Volturi, but I didn't get to put all my love for the royal familia in there. Also, you may or may not notice that our dear Isabella has an admirer from the Volturi. I'm trying not to make it super obvious so if you guess right, please don't tell everyone.**

**Now, Caius DOES have a sensitive side. After all, vampire love is the strongest of all bindings. I'm trying not to make the Volturi evil here, just, well, a little more forcing.**

**Does anyone know why Marcus' power won't make Bella love Felix? If you didn't catch that information, you weren't reading carefully enough. Now, I know that usually Marcus' only power is to sense relationships, but I'm making it a lot later than the actual setting time of Twilight, so his power developed enough to actually influence relationships now. I know, should've told you before.**

**I also want Isabella and Heidi to be friends. I'm thinking they were both stolen from the Romanian vamps, and so have a certain kinship. **

**The current leader in the poll is Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee. It is a current favorite, but if it wins, I'm still probably going to write about another song. Also, you can vote for up to three songs, not just one!**

**Disclaimer: Geez, Amadeus, I had no idea you were so British!**

**Amadeus: I'm not British, just very well articulated!**

**Disclaimer: Well then how about you spread some articulation all over this Disclaimer.**

**Amadeus: Ok. * clears throat * SQUACK!**

**Chapter 6: Path of Ultimate Destruction**

**Still in Volterra**

**Aro POV**

The doors flew open, falling off their hinges; glass in the windows shattering, my desk was blown to pieces and now lay in a crumpled heap in front of me.

My brother Marcus, had never arrived for our meeting with Isabella, and it's quite clear he is upset we had not waited for him.

My usually so bored and morose brother had been the one to blow open the doors after the announcement Felix had made, following at his heels were Alec, Demitri and Jane,

Alec looking sad and lost, Demitri looking as if the world just disappeared and he was looking amongst the stars for it, and Jane, well Jane looked pleased. Well, she was attempting to hide her pleasure, but it really wasn't working.

But what shocked me most was still my brother. His face held outrage and betrayal. For a moment, I was thrilled. My dear brother is finally feeling something other than numbness. Then I felt horrible because his first emotions in so long had to be so horrid.

"How dare her! I was the one who set up for her and Heidi to come together! I was the one who set her up with such amazing conditions even after her blatant distaste for our home! How dare she just disappear as if all that meant nothing! Demitri, Alec, the two of you will begin the search. Demitri, you will handle Asia, all of it. Alec, search the remainder of Europe and then leave for Africa. Isabella WILL BE FOUND!" The screams of fury coming from Marcus were what had blown the windows. His high-speed tirade around the room had been the destruction of my desk.

"Marcus please, we are all disappointed in young Isabella, but we mustn't send out our best guards to find her. Some of lower ranking would be more suitable for the job, would they not?" I attempted to reason with him. I was having no effect.

"Demitri! Alec! You heard my orders! Felix, you will be searching New Zealand and Australia, along with the arctic and Antarctic. I will be searching the Americas." And like that, three of our most valuable male guards were gone.

"Aro, Caius, Isabella will be found, and when she is…" his now somewhat calm voice trailed off.

"Marcus, are you insane? You cannot go in search of her without at least five guards, and we never leave each other, ever," Caius was trying, but it was futile. When Marcus is this passionate about something, he can't be stopped.

"I apologize, but I will be going with or without you. I'll be bringing Heidi with me, she will reason with Isabella to come back. So you either come to the Americas and aide in my search, or you can wait here for me."

Demitri and Felix returned, both bowing slightly in respect before stating their purpose.

"Felix and I are ready to begin the search, sirs, but we need consent from one more of you before leaving. This is official." Both growled softly, seeming very impatient to begin searching for dear Isabella.

It's true that I cared deeply for our young Romanian shape shifter, but I sadly have a mate and am bonded for life. It would be such a shame for her beauty to never be bestowed upon us again, though her form is never constant.

Before I could agree, Caius spoke up. "Yes, go find Isabella now. If she were to never come back, it would mean quite…tragic possibilities." I nodded in agreement.

The two men were off the moment Caius had finished giving them his consent.

"So, will you be coming with me?" I had almost forgotten my brother's request to find her personally. Would we be able to trust Heidi with the protection of our brother? Or should the three of us leave and be vulnerable.

"I believe it would be in our best interest if you were to go with only Heidi. We cannot risk the safety of all three of us, and you will be able to find her if she made any relationships with anyone, vampire or _human._"

Marcus nodded his head and went off to get Heidi and inform her of their upcoming trip. Two words were whispered as he disappeared.

"Be careful"

**Demitri POV ( very short, for a reason ) **

I growled low in my chest, a constant rumble. Aro and Caius were taking their sweet time deciding whether to let us leave or not.

Alec hadn't even waited for conformation, just ran off to Africa like the good boy he is.

If he weren't so mentally strong, I might just be worried.

As soon as he had caught word of Isabella's disappearance, the boy was frantic. Searching for Marcus mostly. That's how Marcus found out and rounded me up. Why was Alec so concerned about Isabella's…betrayal. I'm incapable of picking up his brainwaves, due to his stupid mental abilities.

But still, I was curious.

"Yes, go find Isabella now. If she were to never come back, it would mean quite…tragic possibilities." Caius spoke up as Aro nodded his head.

Felix and I were in our rooms packing a few changes of clothes. My mind began to wander to what I would do if I found Isabella…

**Heidi POV**

Isabella.

My Best Friend.

Isabella.

Gone.

…

She left.

Without me.

How could she? I need her here with me to survive. I was going to join her bizarre way of life. Give up humans as food.

Suddenly, my door was nearly blown off it's hinges as my black haired owner burst into the room.

He was in front of me in nothing flat and pointed at my mahogany dresser. "Pack. Now. We are going to America to search for Isabella. You will be accompanying me. HURRY UP!" He shouted, causing my eardrums to reverberate wildly. I get to leave. I get to search for my best friend. I can escape with her. This must've been my Isabella's plan all along. She had told me once that she wanted to live in Canada.

I finished packing and posed my reverie to Marcus. "Isabella is in Canada. She has always wanted to live there."

"Excellent information to get at this time. Come, we'll take the private jet."

And with that we were off, right to my freedom.

**So, this is all I'm giving. I'll admit that some of the male guards have the equivalent of a teenage crush on Bella, but one is actually IN LOVE with her. Let me know who you think it is.**

**Loves and loves.**

**Iris**


	11. AN : Kinda Embarrassing

**Wow, I know you're all expecting another chapter but..oh it's soo embarrassing! Ok, here it is…**

**I CAN'T DECIDE!!! Should I do another Volturi-esque chase scene, or get back to Bella in sweet **_**sweet**_** Canada? HELP ME!**

**I'm also thanking my reviewers, and I'd love more poll votes!**

**So far, leading the poll with two votes each are:**

**Broken - Seether ft. Amy Lee**

**And**

**Seventeen Forever – Metro Station.**

**Not really my favorites in the poll, but pretty predictable. I super want to write one based on the songs 'Pain' and 'Sweetness', both performed by the band Jimmy Eat World!**

**Lol, Jimmy, he's best friends with Amadeus.**

**Okay, so review and tell me, 'to Volturi or to Bella'? And also, vote on my poll. You can use up to three votes!**

**Loves**

**Iris…At least until Jimmy here eats the world.**


	12. Chapter 7 Filler

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, I'm writing another fic and it's the holidays, so I was preoccupied. HOW WERE YOUR HOLIDAYS!? Mine rocked, I've been writing at hyper sonic speed trying to get at least five chapters ahead with both my stories so that I can reward you with faster updates, if I get more poll votes, seriously it's bumming me out how there are only 10 people who have voted, one of which being myself! So come on people! The updates will not come if my poll is ignored, because I like writing this story, but I need something to shake off my writers cramp, the only reason I have the poll at all.**

**Okay, so this is back in Canada! Wahoo! So, we last left our heroes making out in front of a house, which does rock. That house is real, and ironically on Isabella Avenue in Mississauga, about forty-five minutes away from Parish Ridge. Lol, it's my dream house * blush *. To the Disclaimer-mobile!**

**Disclaimer: Woah! Poco! Amadeus! I want you to meet my pudgy penguin buddy, Unikpomnu!**

**Unikpomnu: Hey, anybody got any chocolate around here?**

**Disclaimer:… ok. Bye Unikpomnu. I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 7: Filler**

_**Previously:**__**"Come on Edward, everyone is waiting." His eyes widened and stared with blatant shock at my face. Something definitely wasn't right. I pulled out a pocket mirror and gasped at the sight.**_

_**Myself.**_

**BPOV**

This isn't happening. This isn't happening. I looked back at the pocket mirror. Brown eyes, brown curly hair, below average body, yup, that's definitely me.

I looked back up at Edward, his face still shocked, but there was something underneath it.

"Edward, I-" I started, but I didn't know what to say. '_I'm sorry I'm so plain and boring compared to you_' somehow didn't cut it.

"I'm sorry I did this… This is what I looked like when I was human, and it's what I look like without shapeshifting. I'm nothing special, just plain and boring and… well, _human_. I'm so sorry, and I completely understand if you don't want me anym-" I was cut off by Edward's lips on my own. It was heated and passionate without being overbearing. It was simple and underdone but amazingly beautiful and complicated and wonderful. That was when I realized, this was his way of telling me.

Edward didn't care whether I was gorgeous like Rosalie or myself because he thought I was perfect the way I am. And that's all that mattered.

We pulled apart and deep in his golden eyes which delved into my brown ones, I saw acceptance, slight worship, but most of all, love.

"I think we'd better go inside." Edward seemed to snap out of his trancelike state and led me inside.

"You understand though, right?" He asked suddenly as we neared the door. "You understand that I love you for who you are, an amazingly wonderful, beautiful, self conscious, hair-brained, hectic, frustrating and perfect vampire?" He said with slight humor, but I could tell he was serious.

"…Yes Edward, I think I understand." I gave him a chaste kiss before we walked into the house, hand in hand, right into their living area.

"Hey guys. Finally done making out?" Emmett boomed from the other side of the room, to which Rosalie smacked the back of his head, ending with a resounding "OUCH! Rose!" Edward chuckled softly at his families display while my face, of its own accord began to blush furiously.

"Maybe I should explain. I have a theory. Whenever Edward is around, it tends to bring out who I was before I was changed, which is why I look, and probably smell, completely human right now. I figure this could be used to my advantage in hiding from the Volturi, so overall it's a good thing." Yes, I'm fully aware that they're struggling with my scent right now, I was very delicious before I was changed, as I had been told by the Romanians. "Sorry to inconvenience you all, especially you Jasper." I gave him an apologetic look.

"That's okay, Isabella. But why are the Volturi after you? I can understand that you're powerful, but if you-"

"I don't think you understand, Jasper. I ran from the Volturi. I was changed by the Romanian Royalty and eventually exchanged to the Volturi a few decades ago. I ran without them knowing and they are probably looking for me as we speak." I explained. They were all in shock.

Carlisle recovered first. "Do they have any idea where you are? If they find you, my family and I will be held responsible for hiding you. You must either go back, or never be found."

"She's not going back. Do you know what they would do if she were found? Or if she goes back willingly? The Volturi are heartless, she'd be doomed." Edward hung his head as he said this.

"You guys obviously have no clue what I'm capable of. They only kept me because I'm strong enough to overthrow them. I stayed to humor them, but the Volturi pulled the last straw, so I left." I defended my dignity. I may look like an ugly human at the moment, but my powers weren't to be underestimated.

"We understand that you are powerful honey, we are just concerned. You've been here for less than a day and already affected us so drastically. Now, let's not focus on the Volturi for a bit and just go for a hunt before you have to get back," Esme stated kindly. I soon realized that I was indeed parched, so we all agreed and ran into their backyard forest.

We hunted for a day or so, my thirst had been sated well. But leaving this family would be more difficult than I ever imagined…

**I really like writing Volturi chapters, but I figured that everyone wanted more Eddie-Bellie, so there it is. Heidi and Marcus will find them, but not for a while. They were stupid and decided to start searching in western Canada before looking on the east coast. Poll votes, guys! Need them!**

**Love you lots!**

**Iris**


End file.
